Mikan's diary  dear diary
by midnightblue123
Summary: I did a few corrections here and this is the same diary in 'exchange of diaries' so please read it! I also reposted ‘Natsume’s DiaryCrush on you’ which is Natsume’s diary with a few adjustments, also in 'exchange of diaries'. please review both!


I just wanted to repost this again so some who never read this can read this without going through pages and pages before finding this! I also re-posted 'Natsume's Diary-Crush on you' which is Natsume's diary with a few adjustments.

_Italics: Song_

**Bold: Mikan's diary entries**

Normal: Author's comments

_**Bold + Italics: Mikan's Diary + Song **_

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Today I saw a boy_

_I wonder if he noticed me_

_He took my breath away_

**Dear diary, I actually got into Hotaru's school! BANZAI! Demo I don't think I made a really good impression on some people **(Amazing, she actually realized that!)** and I am a no-star who does hard chores like washing the dishes of the whole school and cleaning the watch tower! Wah! So high!!! There's this really arrogant, cold and rude HENTAI! He-he-he, pinned me to the sofa threatening to burn my hair if I didn't tell him who I was, he saw my panties when my skirt fell off, he even pinned me to a tree and tried to kill my friends so he could find out what my alice is!!! **(Her Alice is Nullification, can cancel any Alice)**. He took my breath away, literally! **

_Dear Diary_

_I can't get him off my mind_

_And it scares me coz I never felt this way_

_No one in this world _

_Knows me better then you do_

_So diary I confide in you…_

**Demo, even though he did all that to me and my friends, I feel sorry for him. Those eyes look like he's been suffering for a long time now…But it's strange because…I get this feeling I never felt before when I look into his eyes…you won't tell anyone, right? You're the one who knows me best! Uhhh, other then Hotaru that is.**

_Dear Diary  
Today I saw that boy as he walked by_

_I thought he smiled at me  
and I wonder does he know what's in my heart?  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe_

_Should I tell him how I feel  
or would that scare him away?  
Diary, tell me what to do  
please tell me what to say_

**Dear diary, something really bad happened but everyone is okay now. I don't really understand some of it myself actually. That hentai, Natsume got kidnapped and me and Permy** (that's Sumire, a girl who's a big fan of Natsume and she has the cat-dog alice)** went after them and got captured but managed to escape thanks to Tsubasa and Misaki senpai, Narumi sensei, Hotaru, Ruka pyon and especially Natsume. He tried to save us; he even went as far to sacrificing himself. He nearly killed himself! That baka! **(Look who's talking) **But after all that, I'm now a ONE-STAR!!! Natsume is still recovering from using his Alice. But the way he was so close to me, telling me to leave him…somehow I just couldn't leave him alone. Everyone was working so hard to bring him back!**

**I could have sworn I saw him smile when he was sleeping in the hospital but that must have been my imagination… Uh-oh, have to prepare for the festival! Ja ne! **

_Dear Diary  
One touch of his hand  
now I can't wait to see that boy again_

**Natsume has recovered but he, he, he WAH! He pulled top of my genie costume showing my…my…my chest to everyone!!! WAAAAAH!!! Now I'm never gonna to get married!!! But what's worse I'm now his slave!!! Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this? Oh, you're probably wondering how that came about…my class did a RPG game and Natsume won and the prize is one of us as his slave. He picked my lamp making me, Mikan Sakura, his slave for the day. Now I can't WAIT to get out of his sight! **

_He smiled  
and I thought my heart could fly_

**Diary, this is so weird. Natsume…he just…SAID. MY. NAME. Not the usual Polka-dots, baka youjo but my name…Mikan. He…never said my name before…but the strange thing was…I was blushing so much afterwards and my heart felt like it was going to fly. **

**Dear Diary, he helped me sort out my feelings when Hotaru was meant to be leaving (she isn't leaving, thank kami-sama!) He also said he could listen once in a while…he even smiled! **

_**Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends? **_

* * *

Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Please review and tell me what you think!

Translations

Hentai-Pervert

Banzai-Hurray

Demo-But

Baka-Idiot

Baka youjo-Idiot/stupid girl

Kami-sama-Some kind of God, I think.

Natsume: So you like me, polka dots (Smirks)

Mikan: Why did you have to broadcast my thoughts to the public?!?!!?

Midnightblue123: It's not my fault, Natsume forced me into this!

Natsume: What the hell are you talking about? Why should I care what ichigo kara thinks?

Midnight123: Ask yourself! You're the one who burnt my homework when I said NO!!! You do know thanks to you I got detention with the worse teacher in my school!?!!?!?

Natsume: Pfft. Why the hell should I care about your life?

Midnightblue123: Coz I can make your life a frigging nightmare through my next fic…this time using YOUR diary. (EVIL GRIN)

Natsume: you wouldn't dare… (FIRE BACKGROUND)

Mikan: Hell, yeah she will! Let's see how you like it, pervert! (NULLIFYING ALL THE FIRE)

Midnightblue123 signing off till next time!

Little brother: Don't forget to review otherwise my ate (Filipino for older sister) will cry all night keeping the whole family awake!!!

Midnightblue123: HEY! I resent that!

Little brother: What? It's true!

(Curtain closing as siblings chase each other)

But seriously please review!


End file.
